The Darkening Sky
by JisbonRock
Summary: The team has Red John so close, but will this take Lisbon away from them and ruin her life? A fair amount of Jisbon and maybe some Rigspelt. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I got this idea when listening to Darkening Sky by Peter Bradley Adams. It's played in The Mentalist when Rebbecca dies. (His Red Right Hand)

Disclaimer: No, The Mentalist or the song is not mine. *weeps bitterly*

PLOT FOR FUTURE REFERENCE: Teresa Lisbon is taken to hospital after Red John has shot her in the back. Takes it badly. Destroys her and Jane's kid which is inside her, she goes mad. Jane finds out. Devastated. But Red John decides that enough is enough and Patrick Jane has lived for too long...

* * *

**The Darkening Sky**

Teresa Lisbon was staring Red John right in the face. His face, however, was masked and did not show any emotion, it just gave an eerie pantomime-like quality to what was a situation that was anything but comical. Patrick Jane was gagged and bound to a chair. He was blocked by Red John, though Lisbon could see him pleading with his beautiful eyes for her to just go and save herself. As if Teresa Lisbon would abandon Jane now, not when they have Red John nearly in their grasp.

As Red John turned his head to face Jane for a matter of seconds, Lisbon quickly took her gun out of it's holster. Just as her finger was about to press down on the trigger, Red John turned and drew out his own gun.

"Not so fast, my dear," he leered. Lisbon's heart began to pound heavily in her chest, fear was consuming her body...

Red John's gloved fingers squeezed the trigger, tighter, tighter...

All Lisbon felt was excruciating pain in her upper back, but the pain spread and quickly all of her felt like it was on fire. But blackness came from the pain and greeted her, taking her to a painless world of unconsciousness.

xxx

Teresa Lisbon woke, disorientated, in a bland hospital room. Her pain was masked by morphine and her mind was groggy with over-sleeping. A motherly nurse was looming over her and when she saw that Lisbon was awake, she smiled and finished fiddling with various wires that were attached to Lisbon. The nurse padded out of the room and soon the door swung open again, to reveal Patrick Jane.

A thought crossed Lisbon's mind. _My baby._

"What about my baby?" Lisbon yelled, traumatised. Jane frowned at her, puzzled. A solemn doctor strode in and stopped in front of Lisbon, who was having a panic attack.

"Miss Lisbon? I have some bad news,"the doctor announced. Lisbon's head snapped up to look at him. "I'm afraid the bullet entered your womb from the back and the force killed your child. I am terribly sorry."

Jane was confused. _What baby? Oh my God, Lisbon was pregnant and she didn't say? And now Red John has KILLED LISBON'S CHILD!_

Lisbon was rocking and whimpering, Jane had never seen her like this.

"Lisbon?" Jane said softly to her. She looked up at him, her pretty green eyes brimming with tears. "Lisbon, I'm sorry. I really am. Why didn't you tell us that you were pregnant?"

At his words, Lisbon seemed to shrink into herself. Timidly, she spoke.

"I didn't need to t-tell you," she stammered. Patrick Jane saw straight through her lie. But if she didn't need to tell him, it was fine. He'd work it out.

Suddenly, the door opened and Cho and Van Pelt burst into the room. Rigsby quickly followed, holding a half-eaten muffin aloft.

"Lisbon, we heard about your baby," Van Pelt said, in tears. "I can't tell you how sorry we are."

Hearing this, Lisbon whimpered louder and clutched her stomach. She murmured inaudible things to her deceased baby, cradling her abdomen. The light in her eyes had vanished and the team could see that they'd lost the old Lisbon. This was just an empty shell.

* * *

Thanks for reading the first chapter! Please review! Chapter update coming soon!


	2. Clouding Over

**I am sorry for the plot reveal last chappie. I've changed the story now so ignore it! Thanx to all who have reviewed! Enjoy!**

**Clouding Over**

As the team had expected, Lisbon had changed dramatically in character over the last couple of weeks. Once natural workaholism has turned into an unhealthy obsession. Lisbon has thrown herself into the latest case of child homicides. Jane was getting worried about her and decided to talk to her. As he approached, she looked up at him, her hollow face enhanced by the fluorescent strip lights above her. Jane sat beside her and patted her on the shoulder.

"Lisbon," he said softly. "Do you want to talk about happened with Red John with me?"

"Yes, I should, but I don't know how you'll take to it," Lisbon told him, her voice much quieter than her usual commanding tone.

"Please, Lisbon, if I should know, tell me," Jane implored, his expression one of concern.

"Well, my baby that Red John killed was your baby," Lisbon said, her voice cracking.

Jane was paralysed with shock. HIS BABY? Sure, they'd "done it" a couple of times, but he hadn't expected this. How stupid of him. _Oh my goodness. Red John killed my child, nearly kiling Lisbon in the process. _Jane knew that whatever Red John did was no coincidence.

His train of thought was interuptted by Lisbon's sobs which were gradually getting louder until she was screaming.

"Sshh, Lisbon. It's okay, it's okay," Jane soothed her. The rest of the team rushed over. Lisbon was working herself into such a state that she screamed an ear-splitting shriek and finally fainted, falling into the memories of more private times...

_Jane's lips pressed against her jawline, her neck and lower, fuelled by alchoholic desire. She kissed him too, with such an intensity that no alcohol could create. She did things that she had only dreamed about in her sober state. He murmured her voice over and over. "Lisbon...Lisbon..."_

"Lisbon? Oh Jeez, I thought you were a gonner," Rigsby's voice rang out, stopping the memory.

Lisbon opened her eyes and found herself on the floor, surrounded by worried looking agents. Jane was nowhere to be seen.


	3. Here Comes the Sun

Here Comes the Sun

Lisbon was feeling better than she had done in weeks. She was dancing to a Spice Girls CD and was singing along enthusiastically. She had the smile of someone who knew something, but she wasn't prepared to tell you yet. The coy smile, only found on the face of an expectant mother.

_Yes, I'm pregnant. PREGNANT. Red John did not kill my baby and the baby is just a few weeks away from "popping out" (in the words of Rigsby). _

There was just one thing in her life that wasn't right. Patrick Jane had vanished off the face of the earth and hadn't returned. She hadn't seen him since she thought she'd lost her baby. MONTHS ago.

She was just pondering this when an excited Van Pelt called her. 

"Okay, I've gotta make this quick, I need to go soon, but, well – Jane's back!" Van Pelt put the phone down, obviously in a hurry.

Lisbon was stunned. Overjoyed. Then suddenly very pissed off. He'd been alive and well all this time and he'd never come and seen her. Great. She was gonna kill him...

XXX

Lisbon didn't need to wait very long. Patrick Jane was driving to Lisbon's house now, under a cloudy sky. He was listening to the radio and was in a traffic jam. Suddenly, the jazz track on the radio changed to guitar chords. Jane recognised the song to be Darkening Sky by Peter Bradley Adams.

_Oh come with me forever my love,  
under the darkening sky.  
Come hide with me,  
I'll save you my love.  
Hear me, I beg for your life._

Lisbon, come with me, hide with me. I want you back.

_Her hair is damp,  
Her skin has turned cold,  
There's hardly a sound as she breathes.  
Oh stay my love,  
Please open your eyes,  
And promise me you'll never leave._

The image of a lifeless Lisbon fills my mind. She could be dead, for all I know.

_Oh my love,  
stay my love...  
_

_Hey angel there over her head,  
Tell me the time hasn't come.  
Have mercy please on the one that I love,  
Her body's to weary to run._

Have mercy, please, on my Teresa. Let our child rest in peace. If there is a heaven.

_Now suddenly a thunderous sound,  
Like wings have taken flight.  
Straight up straight out,  
From under the ground,  
She's gone in the darkening sky._

Like me. Gone in the darkening sky, without warning.

_Oh my love,  
Stay my love...  
Oh my love,  
Stay my love..._

High on the wind the angels they fly,  
Hovering over her grave.  
I'll dig this hole as deep as my love,  
And bury her memory away,  
And bury her memory away...  


Does our child have a grave? God, how little I know.

_Oh my love,  
Oh my love..._

And the sun finally broke free of it's cloudy shelter and warmed the hearts of both Jane and Lisbon as they stared out of their windows.


End file.
